wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin Super Sluggers
The Kenshin Super Sluggers is the Two Hundred Fortieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 20, 2018. Synopsis The Multiversal Nations have declared the game of baseball based on ninjutsu called the Baseball Fighters, is a tournament held between baseball teams and samurai combined. Every competitor have to compete in order to achieve the title, King of Baseball. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Kushinada training to become a baseball player. Prologue= Italy meets Paul Kushinada who likes baseball and drawing at the same time. Italy introduces the Kushinada Clan to his older brother Romano, who reacts rudely and refers to Murakumo Gekko as "Darkwing Dragon". As Italy attempts to restrain his brother, Germany remarks that the number of annoying men has increased. Romano confronts Myster Mask of quitting the Cardfight Vanguard in Italy abandoning Toshiki Kai in order to continue the series of crime fighting and daring to oppose the Eggman Empire, a manifestation of the Roman Empire. France is frightened by Myster Mask, revealing to be his favorite superhero trying to stop the forces of evil much to America's surprise and Japan's amusement and accepts him. Romano, reacts towards the Shiryu twins fore letting the Gekko Clan into his house, and goes as far as to accuse him and his brother of being the reason he ran into the Legendary Saints of Olympus. Paul Kushinada wonders how it could be his great granfather's counterparts's fault. An enraged Romano prepares to throw tomatoes at him, only to be frightened by France (who has popped out of a sewer) and winds up begging Germany to hide him from France (who winds up frightened by the sight of Germany). |-|Murakumo Squadron's Past= Paul Kushinada meets face to face with his great grandfather's counterpart, Himura Murakumo. Himura Murakumo tells Paul Kushinada what has transpired after Murakumo Gekko was born; long ago, during the Great Grand Civil War, Himura Murakumo was once Paul Gekko until Himura Kenshin that figured out the mystery of his past and how he helped him atone for his sins the committed after arriving at Izumo. Shiryu twins explained to Paul Kushinada that they are ancient enemies of Athena and Zeus that were dormant for thousands of years and finally awoke for an unexplained reason. Myster Mask explains to Paul Kushinada that he was once a Card Fighter but now a crime fighter while Yamata Dragneel, Paul Artorius Gekko, Paul Britannia Gekko, Don Freecs, Tsurugi Kenshin and Death Claw explains to Paul Kushinada the different histories in different timelines this leads to the argument of the Murakumo Squadron but Paul Kushinada stopped them and tells them that his great grandfather had told his cousin, Miwa Tomoe to carry on his place. |-|The Tournament of Baseball= America conducts a baseball game called Kenshin the Super Sluggers, based on the manga, Rurouni Kenshin. Staborious, the humble servant of the Three Sovereigns explains the rules and shows the contestants the legendary prize, the Lucien. |-|Rise of the El-Divers= Meanwhile in GBN, in Build Divers' Force Nest, the team welcomes Nanami into the group. Yukio says they never imagined Nanami joining their force, and she tells them that she couldn't help but admire how lovely the world is. Besides, she's also an image girl now, bringing up the poster created at the end of the Nadeshiko-athlon. She is also swayed by the positive responses that the Build Divers have about the game. She then asks if her reasoning is silly, but they reassure her it's fine. When asked about her Gunpla, she says that she has one in mind and wants Koichi to help build it. As well, she wanted to build a Gunpla for Sarah so they can debut in battle together. Additionally, Nanami has one more little request a makeover for her room. Since they gave her her own room, she wanted to customize it in her own cute style, and brings up a list of missions that drop cute items. Koichi sighs in disbelief, but Momoka is all too willing to get going. Riku agrees, claiming it'll be a good change of pace before the Matching Battle, a one-day tournament-style battle event. Ayame adds that although there is a Force Battle format, it is an individual format this time. Riku reveals that they all signed up to test their skills before the Raid Battle, though Yukio isn't ready with his new Gunpla. Ayame tells them that if they battle her and loses, no hard feelings. Koichi asks that they go easy on him, but Nanami scolds him for being cowardly even though he's the oldest, causing him to apologize sheepishly. With everything settled, the team prepares to head out, calling it a continuation of Nanami's welcome party. The mysterious shadow meets Kyoya in a secret closed channel. He apologizes for interrupting Kyoya, who understands as it's related to the bugs. He tells Kyoya the administration's analysis of the bugs showed they were caused by the new Force known as El-Divers. Elsewhere, Build Divers are on their adventures to get cute items for Nanami's room. The first mission has them mining, with Sarah finding a large white crystal. Koichi and the girls later escape as Riku and Yukio fight off a mono-eyed NPD (Non-Player Diver) monster. The next mission has Koichi climbing up a tree and fetching a golden apple, only for the branch to give way, sending him sprawling on the ground. Following that, the boys run from a Zaku-like Tyrannosaurs Rex and a Gundam-like Triceratops NPDs while carrying large eggs. During a fishing mission, Sarah fishes out a golden fish. Riku and Ayame next battle a strange colossus, and Yukio wins an airplane race in a Bull-One. At a casino, Sarah somehow wins the jackpot, leading to Momoka trying to rescue her when she's flooded by the coins. They also battled an Adrastea-class and the Apsalus III. They even joined an event that involved pushing back Axis. Elsewhere, Build Divers are on their adventures to get cute items for Nanami's room. The first mission has them mining, with Sarah finding a large white crystal. Koichi and the girls later escape as Riku and Yukio fight off a mono-eyed NPD (Non-Player Diver) monster. The next mission has Koichi climbing up a tree and fetching a golden apple, only for the branch to give way, sending him sprawling on the ground. Following that, the boys run from a Zaku-like Tyrannosaurs Rex and a Gundam-like Triceratops NPDs while carrying large eggs. During a fishing mission, Sarah fishes out a golden fish. Riku and Ayame next battle a strange colossus, and Yukio wins an airplane race in a Bull-One. At a casino, Sarah somehow wins the jackpot, leading to Momoka trying to rescue her when she's flooded by the coins. They also battled an Adrastea-class and the Apsalus III. They even joined an event that involved pushing back Axis. As the day ended, everyone relax by a campfire, mentioning how much fun they had, though Nanami is told by Koichi that she needs to play better. Riku then brings up a screen showing the match ups for the Matching Battle, and sees Ogre had joined. The Build Divers subsequently noticed the arrival of the new force called El-Divers led by none other than Paul Kushinada in his RX-78-2 Gundam. As Paul Kushinada comes down to meet Sarah, guard machine the scanned Paul Kushinada. The guard machines also appear at other places: Hyakki's Force Nest, Archangels' Archangel-class battleship, Chat Noir Neo's location, Avalon's Force Nest, etc. Karuna and Emilia are confused by its appearance, but as it confirms Emilia's identity via a facial scan, it teleports away. The same happens elsewhere. At the Build Divers' campsite, Ayame explains that the guard machine is sent by the administration, and that it is programmed to patrol GBN, acting to resolve any problems it detected. The machine confirms Ayame, Nanami and Momoka's identities, but when it scans Paul Kushinada's face, it identifies Paul Kushinada as leader of the El-Divers and goes after Riku tries to summon the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky, but can't as they are in a Safety Area. As Paul and the El-Divers are about to get caught, Sarah steps in front of the guard machine as it scans her and reveals it's true form, the All Terrain Guardian Transport meaning that the administration was already under control of the Eggman Empire. As the AT-GT gets closer to Sarah, a voice tells her to calm down and the Crystal Phoenix swoops down from the sky. It transforms into a larger form and stops the guard machine with intense gusts of winds. The storms finally end, and as the Build Divers and El-Divers checks on Sarah, the Crystal Phoenix lands and tells them that she suppressed the bug and shut down the guard machine. She then greets them, revealing herself as the developer of GBN. The Crystal Phoenix leads the teams to her personal floor within the game, untraceable by Game Master or the other admins and offers them a seat. She says that she knows everything about GBN, thus her ability to save them just now, and that she wants to discuss something very important. According to her, the storm is caused by the new bugs plaguing the GBN lately, which the Build Divers have heard a little bit of. She then reveals Sarah as the cause of the bugs, surprising the team. She explains that Sarah isn't a normal Diver, but an electronic lifeform born within GBN's cyberspace. She elaborates that when a Gunpla is recreated in GBN following the scan during log in, and when its data is transmitted for missions and battles, excess data of around one-millionth of the total amount is added; this is unexpected, and she thinks of it as the Divers' feelings for Gunpla. These excess data then came together, and Sarah was born. Having confirmed Sarah's existence recently, she had been following her since to watch over her. However, Sarah's growth rate exceeded her expectations, and she attributes it to Sarah's meeting with the Build Divers. The developer also realized that as Sarah grows, bugs started to occur at an increasingly alarming frequency, and the GBN's system is being strained as Sarah gains more emotions and memories. Initially, the bugs due to Sarah's growth are of little danger and could be suppressed by the system itself. However, during the Break Decal incident, Sarah reacted to the feelings of the players and unconsciously unleashed her full power, which manifested as the GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace's Trans-Am Wings. Although these wings nullified the Break Decal's effects, they also caused Sarah factors to spread across GBN, and the strain accompanying her growth began to affect the entire GBN. While the game can handle it now, the strain would soon be too much and GBN will collapse. She concludes that Sarah is now an entity that creates bugs surpassing the Break Decals and will eventually destroy GBN. Paul Kushinada suggests that the combination of the Break Decal and their GPD skills might just help save Sarah and as predicted, it really worked. |-|The Game Begins= After a few days before the baseball game starts, the cruiser carrying Paul Kushinada's crew, Kenshin-Gumi and the rest of the competitors arrived at the Baseball Kingdom, Peach escorts her friends to the lighthouse at the Daisy Cruiser, showing them an overview of the entire locale. Unknown to everyone, through the Egg Submarine, the Egg Commander is pleased with the perfect timing to set up the massive baseball stadium-like fortress invested by Seta Sōjirō himself. Then, with an extreme amount of force, he goes full speed ahead toward the Baseball Kingdom, resulting in the Juppongatana Colosseum crashing headfirst onto the place. Paul Kushinada is shocked to encounter "unexpected guests" on their territory, including the Juppongatana's owner Makoto Shishio. Kenshin and Paul Kushinada is thus forced to say goodbye to Kamiya Kaoru and renew their journey as a Rurouni. After moping and not eating for a few days, Kaoru is harshly reprimanded by Takani Megumi and Myōjin Yahiko influences her to travel to Wario City along with him in the hopes of finding Kenshin and bringing him back to Izumo. Sagara Sanosuke, likewise heads towards Kongo Jungle , although Saitō confronts him just as he is about to leave telling him that he is a weakness for Kenshin and that if he goes to Kyoto he'll only get in the way, because he is not strong enough to be battling Shishio and his henchmen. This infuriates Sano, who tries to attack Saitō, but is once again beaten up by him, even when Saitō plays Sano's game and fights in hand-to-hand combat, putting his sword aside. Sano still refuses to give up, saying that Saitō's attacks don't hurt nearly as much as him being treated by Kenshin as his weakness and so Saitō let's him that he can do whatever he wants and heads off. On his way to Kyoto, Sano keeps getting himself lost in the middle of nowhere, until he meets Yukyuzan Anji, a fallen Buddhist monk. Upon seeing Anji using turning figures of solid stone into dust, by slamming his short sword into the ground, Sano asks that he train him, to which Anji eventually agrees. During the training he is visited by the spirit of his former mentor, the deceased Sagara Sōzō, and by the end of one week, he masters the technique of Futae no Kiwami, with his right hand, which deeply impresses Anji. On the way to Juppongatana Colosseum, Kenshin meets a young tomboyish girl named Makimachi Misao and is surprised by her combative skills. He later learns that she is a member of the Oniwabanshū Ninja clan, who is searching for Shinomori Aoshi, the clan's leader and Kenshin's former adversary, whom he defeated in a hard-fought battle in Tokyo a while ago and his 4 students (Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijō and Han'nya). Kenshin hides the truth from Misao, knowing that news of the deaths of Aoshi's students (her former comrades, whom she looked up to as a child), would wound her deeply. They later head to Shingetsu village, controlled by Shishio, where Kenshin meets Saitō once again. Learning that Shishio is in the village at this time, Kenshin and Saitō pay Shishio a visit and are followed by Misao and a young orphan boy whom Kenshin rescued, named Mishima Eiji, who's family are the victims of a powerful henchman of Shishio, named Senkaku. Upon seeing that his predecessor is a Rurouni and no longer a Hitokiri, Shishio is dissappointed and first has Senkaku battle him and after Senkaku loses, he leaves his fate up to Sojiro, whom Kenshin battles to a stale mate (although the battle results in Kenshin's Sakabatō being broken). Saitō adopts Eiji and sends him away to his wife Tokio, while Kenshin, Saito and Sano head towards Juppongatana Colosseum. In Yoshi Park, Myojin Yahiko and Paul Kushinada meets face to face with the fully revived warrior. Paul Kushinada recognizes the man who gave his group baseball tour as Xen Ravenwing. Xen revealed he was upgraded into Mecha Ravenwing as Dr. Eggman had secretly revived him. Paul Kushinada was then threatened by Mecha Xen Ravenwing if his grandfather hasn't shown up. Luckily Murakumo Gekko had finally decided to show up to save the Baseball Kingdom. Mecha Ravenwing tells a story about how his family was killed in the Great Grand Civil War. Paul Gekko and Mecha Ravenwing fights fairly with their own trading blows as Mecha Ravenwing gains the upper hand and uses poison mushrooms to weak and finish off Paul Gekko. Mecha Xen then taunts Paul Gekko and prepares to kill him, a strange shadow steps in and stops him from killing him; it was Seiya in Eggman's messenger disguise. After Paul Gekko revived Seiya, from orders of Emperor Eggman, Xen revealed that his priority is to imprison Murakumo Gekko as Murakumo was willing to sacrifice himself to save his family and friends. At Eggman's Mushroom Castle, the Eggman Army celebrates the capture of Murakumo Gekko via a television-like device. As Mecha Xen prepares to kill Paul Kushinada, Hiko Seijuro steps in and save him who is block Xen's majestic lance. After a short talk with Xen about how, Xen was a warrior and not a monster, the two face off. After dodging an incredibly powerful, super lance strike from Xen, Hiko defeats him with the Kuzuryūsen, but does not kill him due to using the blunt side of his sword. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Zak **Hashi **Paul Gekko *Yahweh's Faction **Staborious **Aeolus **Atlas **Hiko Seijuro IV **Shigure Rangetsu **Benwick **Silva Gekko *Gekko Colony **Shun Ōtsutsuki **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Crowe **Paul Kushinada *Gekko Clan **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Multiversal Nations **North Italy **South Italy **America **England **Belgium **Spain **Finland **Sweden **China **Lithuania **Japan **Poland **Switzerland **Greece **Iceland **Estonia **Latvia **Roman Empire *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Team Foo Fighter **Ren Suzugamori **Asaka **Tetsu **Sukio **Hiromi **Harumi **Ayumu **Kiriya *Team Q4 **Aichi **Tokura **Katsurugi **Nitta *Others **Murakumo Gekko **Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Returning Characters **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji **Oniwabanshū ***Oguni Ayame ***Aoshi **Shinsengumi ***Saitō Hajime **Juppongatana ***Shishio Makoto ***Seta Sōjirō ***Kariwa Henya ***Honjō Kamatari ***Komagata Yumi ***Yūkyūzan Anji ***Sawagejō Chō ***Sadojima Hōji ***Fuji ***Saizuchi **Holy Divers ***Riku Mikami ***Yuki Hidaka ***Momoka Yashiro ***Nanami Nanase ***Koichi Nanase ***Sarah **Hyakki ***Ogre ***Do-ji **Adam's Apple ***Magee **Love of Gunpla ***Shahryar **Toraburyu ***Tigerwolf **Team Avalon ***Kyoya Kujo **7th Panzer Division ***Rommel **Chat Noir Neo ***Hero ***Ron ***Shu ***Lip ***Miyu ***Kozy ***Su **Archangels ***Super Archangels ****Stea ****Kanari ****Jun Ino ****Aya Ino *New Characters **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami **Murakumo Squadron ***Yamata Dragneel ***Myster Mask ***Paul Artorius Gekko ***Tsurugi Kenshin ***Paul Britannia Gekko ***Death Claw ***Shiryū Gekko ***Ichiji Gekko ***Himura Murakumo ***Guardian of the Four Legendary Hylian Temples **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Thanos ***Proxima Midnight ***Ebony Maw ***Cull **Asgard Armada ***Valkyrie ***Thor ***Loki **Wakanda ***T'Challa ***Ramonda ***Shuri ***Zuri ***Nakia ***Okyoe ***W'kabi Trivia *This Episode is the crossover between the Rurouni Kenshin Ishin Shishi e no Requiem and the Infinity Wars. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon